bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Makoto Kinoshita
Makoto Kinoshita '(誠 木下, ''Kinoshita Makoto) is the main deuteragonist in the fanon series of BLEACH, "Bleach: The New Generation of Blades". His cousin, Kujō Shinamori, went to stay his summer holidays on his house, in Karakura Town, where their series of events starts taking place. Appearance Makoto Kinoshita ios a teenager with long, crimson hair that gets to the middle of his back, tha tends to fall over his chest. He wears the top tied with a grey bandana. He has brown eyes. He is usually seen wearing a shirt of the same color of his bandana. He wears baggy pants with blue sneakers. He is seen with a necklace Personality Makoto demonstrated to be an extremely outgoing person, with a very socially-oriented personality. He is usually viewed with a smile on his face, even when he is sad. He loves to socialize, being a talk, a simple gesture, he enjoys to be with friends and is constantly seen cheering others and, sometimes, making a fool of himself. Apart from being a happy person, Makoto has a will of fighting for what he finds it right, avoiding the bad things in life. He showed to be worried when others suffered and determined to avenge them. After understanding that he didn't have the power to help others, he decided to train alongside the 4th Division to learn Healing Kidō. One of his most praised traits is his handiness for tools and gadgets, having built several gadgets and repaired them, too. Powers and Abilities '''Spiritual Power: As a spiritually aware person, as well as a Fullbringer, Makoto is able to sense other spiritually aware races, such as Arrancars, Shinigami and Hollows, as well as other Fullbringer. He has relative ease in finding the presence of others in a long range. While unknown the amount of reiryoku Makoto possesses, he has shown considerable power. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Despite his Fullbring form, Makoto Kinoshita has incredible Hakuda techniques, even though he can also resort to his great swordsman skills. His style of fighting consists of kicking his opponent rather than punching or grappling them. He has showed control over his spiritual power, being able to increase his attacks' power by infusing his body with reiatsu. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Even though he rarely uses his swordsmanship skills, he demonstrated, in the few occasions, to have a great control and proficiency with this technique. Enhanced Strength: Combining with his immense ability for Hakuda combat, he possesses great strength. Makoto is able to block an Arrancar's powerful punch and hurl him a great distance with considerable force. He also shows his considerable strength of being able to critically injure an Espada with a single kick. Fullbring Phoenix Heart '(フェニックスハート, ''Fenikkusu Hāto) Makoto's Fullbring wasn't achieved from a personal training nor by having a mother that was attacked during her pregnancy. Like Ichigo Kurosaki, his mother was never attacked by him. He gained his powers due to the spiritual influence his cousin, Kujō Shiramori, subjugated him to. During the time Kujō was awakening his dormant powers, his reiatsu was irregular, constantly in a mess. His reiatsu connected with his cousin's, awakening his powers, too. Probably because his Fullbring was achieved by means of another person's power and reiatsu, his Fullbring does resemble his cousin's alot. He gains a white armor, with a futuristic look to it, that covers his chest, arms, shoulders and feet. Underneath this, he wears a completely red bodysuit. On parts of the armor, there are some details that glow a red light. He also has a small energy dagger, that allows for great swordsmanship abilities. *'''Energy Blasts: In his Fullbring state, Makoto can fire energy blasts from several places from his body. It was shown that he fires them from his hands and can kick them to a very far distance. Unlike Kujō, he fires Bala-like blasts that are incredibly fast and can hit the enemy to deal a big amount of damage. :* Akabara Hōō (赤薔薇, Red Rose Phoenix): Akabara Hōō is his most powerful technique; Makoto charges a giant red and purple sphere from both of his hands. When fully charged, Makoto throws the orb of energy to the enemy. Its destructive power is massive, being able to kill a low-level Arrancar in a single hit. In comparision to his cousin Kujō's version, his burns the target. Category:Fullbringer Category:Human